Redemption
by Ann Murry
Summary: Besides Festus and Abelia, there's also something for all you M/K fans! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

His hands raked her naked body in anger, knowing what was coming next, she squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth to scream!

"No!"

Matt sat up in the bed as Kitty trembled beside him.

"Kitty," he said gently once the red head opened her eyes.

"I'm alright, Matt," she said with a half smile that he could barely see from the glow of the moon outside. "It was just a dream."

"About," Matt said softly while gathering her into his arms.

"About him," Kitty replied quietly.

"You haven't dreamed about him in years," Matt said mystified. "Why now?"

"I don't know," Kitty said frightened. "Maybe it has something to do with Abelia. Has Festus talked to you?"

"Only to say that she seems to be handling it well, why?" Matt asked looking into the eyes of his long time love. "What has she told you?"

"It's not what she's said, Matt," Kitty replied thoughtfully. "But her questions, she's looking for answers."

"Why won't she talk to Festus?"

"I guess for the same reason, I didn't talk to you," Kitty said closing her eyes. "She's afraid, he won't love her any more."

Matt hugged the woman tightly as he said a silent prayer for the bond between them to be strong enough to withstand this new hurt before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep in Kitty's arms.

A few hours later, Matt slipped down the back stairs of the Long Branch, though the alley and into the jail via the side door behind his desk.

Putting on a fresh pot of coffee, he silently longed for a time when he and Kitty wouldn't have to sneak around in order to see each other. But they both agreed long ago that as long as Matt was Marshal, any chance of them being together would have to wait.

But, he thought to himself as he watched Newly heading toward the jail, did he have to wait any longer?

Abelia lifted her youngest from the cradle next to her side of the bed that she shared with Festus and then slid back into the covers to nurse him.

According to Doc, at almost five months, the premature baby had just about caught up to where he should be for his age.

Festus swore it was the good Haggen genes that made the little scamp grow so well but Abelia knew it was just purely love and well the genes may have had a little something to do with it.

Once the baby had his fill, Abelia slid out from under the covers as Festus snored softly. She changed the baby before putting him back in the cradle and heading to the kitchen to make her family breakfast.

Robert, the newest member of the family was the first one up. "Good morning," he said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Abelia said with a smile at the well mannered boy. "Going to help Hank today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Robert said sliding on his boots. "Can you tell my father where I'll be?"

"Sure will," Abelia said watching the boy go.

Even though he wasn't hers, she had accepted him into the family and found him to be a great help to both her and Festus. At almost the age of sixteen, the boy was practically a man and worked like one.

In just the few short months he had been there, he and Festus had expanded the house and Hank had found an invaluable helper.

Abelia finished up breakfast just in time for Johnny and Marianne to be getting ready for school.

As per usual, Marianne was promptly at the table ready to eat while Johnny lagged behind.

"Ma, can I quit school and help Robert at Hanks?"

"No sir, you may not!" Festus said stepping out of the bedroom with the baby on his shoulder. "Morning, Bee."

"Don't see why not," Johnny muttered.

"Morning," Abelia said flashing him a quick smile."Because we done told you, an education is the only thing you need to focus on right now!"

"That's right," Festus said gently patting the baby's back.

"But I hate school," Johnny said slowly.

"Ya only hate school cause yer not wantin ta be there," Festus said evenly. "Try puttin forth sum effort and ya may like it more."

"I'll try," Johnny said evenly.

"Wal, that's all we ask," Festus said with a nod as Abelia put a plate in front of him.

"Ma," Marianne said finishing her breakfast. "The fall dance is coming up, are you and Papa going?"

"Now why would you ask that," Abelia said with a slight laugh.

"Cause our teacher was just wondering if the parents were gonna be at the dance," Marianne said. "He'd open the school for the kids."

"Wal ya," Festus said smiling at Abelia. "I'll be takin yer Ma."

"Alright," the ten year old said looking at her brother. "C'mon Johnny, we're going ta be late!"

"That is," Festus said quietly while meeting Abelia's eyes after Johnny and Marianne left. "If ya wantin ta go."

Abelia nodded and took his hand. "Yes," she said with a slight smile. "I do want to go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Matthew, Newly," Festus said once he entered the jail a short time later.

"Festus," Matt said acknowledging his presence with a slight nod as he went though the mail.

"Morning, Festus," Newly said watching the hill man fix himself a cup of coffee.

Matt pushed aside his papers for the moment and looked at his two deputies. One a friend for many years, the other only several years but both were willing to lay down their lives many times over for him. It was a testament to their dedication and loyalty to him and the law.

"I'm glad your both here," Matt said slowly mulling over his words. "I want to make some changes around here and it's going to affect you both."

"What ya talkin bout, Matthew," Festus said sipping his coffee.

"Newly," Matt said turning to the younger man. "If you'd be willing to take the nights here at the jail while Festus and I have the days, I'd like to ask Kitty to marry me and finally settle down."

"Of course," Newly replied with surprise before smiling broadly. "I'd be happy to, Marshal!"

"Thank you, Newly," Matt said looking at Festus. "I've watched how well you and Abelia have made things work as far as your deputy duties go, I just hope Kitty will see it the same way."

"Wal, I'm sure she will, Matthew," Festus said with a grin. "Onliest thing ya need ta do now is ask the lady!"

"I'm planning on it," Matt said thoughtfully. "Now, I just got to figure out where and when."

(Long Branch)

"Good morning, Sam," Abelia said with a slight smile entering the saloon with her youngest in the pram.

"Morning," Sam said picking up the pot of coffee. "Coffee ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you," Abelia said looking around. "Has Kitty come down yet?"

"Here I am," Kitty said closing her bedroom door.

Abelia smiled as the woman came down the stairs dressed in a black skirt with a crisp white blouse. "You look tired, Kitty?"

"A little," Kitty replied as Sam passed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Sam."

"Any reason for it," Abelia asked mischievously.

Kitty smiled as Abelia nodded knowingly.

"When are you two going to get married?"

"He hasn't asked me," Kitty said taking a seat at a table.

"If he did," Abelia said putting a hand on Kitty's. "Would you say, yes?"

"I don't know," Kitty replied absently. "There's always that badge between us."

"But, couldn't you make it work?" Abelia said gently. "Festus and I have been able to."

"That's true," Kitty said wistfully. "But there's still the problem of him asking me."

Matt knew it was going to take some strong convincing on his part to get Kitty to say yes to his proposal. But he also knew that it was time. One way or another, either they would marry now or they never would. And that wasn't a possibility that he was willing to entertain.

"Doc," Matt said with a slight nod when he stepped into the physician's office deep in thought.

"Matt," Doc said getting slowly to his feet. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your buggy?"

"Oh," Doc said sheepishly. "Taking Kitty for a ride?"

"Yeah," Matt replied nervously.

"What's the special occasion?" Doc said shuffling toward the stove. "It's been awhile since you took her out."

"Nothing special," Matt said looking at his oldest friend. "Just thought I'd take Kitty out for a picnic and propose."

Doc swiped quickly at his mustache before he spoke. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be, Doc," Matt said earnestly. "I think it's about time, don't you?"

"Well, if you ask me and no one has," Doc said shaking his head. "I think its been time for that since the day you two met. Don't let her go, Matt. Life's to short."

"Not planning on it, Doc," Matt said opening the door. "Wish me luck!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This was a great idea, Matt," Kitty said while sitting on a red and white checkered cloth. The empty dishes from their lunch splayed out in front of them.

"Yeah," Matt said gently looking out toward the lake. "It's been to long."

"You're awfully quiet, cowboy," Kitty said staring into Matt's eyes. "Is something on your mind?"

"You could say that," Matt replied hanging his head. "Kitty, I think it's time we talked about us."

"Sounds serious," Kitty said quietly toying with one of her rings. "Why don't you just come right out and say it!"

"Alright," Matt replied grimly. "We've been together a long time and...well, it just doesn't make any sense to keep going on like this. It's not good for either of us, Kitty."

"Are you saying," Kitty replied softly swallowing the lump in her throat. "That you want to end it."

Matt slowly nodded as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the red head.

Kitty took the piece of cloth and dabbed at her eyes as Matt took her hand in his. It was true he had been distant as of late but she never thought it would come to this. Matt always came around.

"I just think it's time we moved on," he said gently as Kitty nodded. "That's why I brought you out here to give you this!"

Kitty looked up as Matt opened his large calloused hand. Sparkling in the sunlight was a single diamond ring with a gold band.

"I...," Kitty stammered softly while looking from the ring to Matt. "I... don't... understand!"

"It's time we moved on but together," Matt said smiling. "Kitty, I love you! I'm asking you to be my wife! If you'll have me?"

Kitty's heart skipped a beat as Matt's words found their way though the haze of despair when she thought he didn't want her anymore.

"What?" Kitty whispered as Matt held up the ring between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm asking for your hand in marriage," Matt said softly. "Kitty Russell, will you marry me?"

(Dodge)

"And then she hit me!" Matt groused as Doc grinned.

"Well, I don't think you're going to need stitches Matt," Doc said taking off his glasses, he then put them in their case before shaking his head. "And she never gave you an answer?"

"Not yet," Matt replied pulling away the cold rag from his eye. "For a woman, she's got a mean right hook."

Doc tugged at his ear before swiping his mustache. "She'll come around, Matt. I think you just scared her," he said with a laugh.

"It's not funny," Matt said sliding off Doc's exam table. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Dinner, flowers," Doc muttered. "An apology, but you might want to wear some protection next time!"

"Thanks," Matt said dropping the rag in the basin before putting his hat on. "I'll take that into consideration!"

Bounding down the stairs of Doc's office, Matt considered going to the Long Branch to talk to Kitty but decided to wait and give the fiery red head a chance to cool off first.

"Matthew," Festus said greeting the lawman with a smile as he entered the jail. "How'd things go?"

"Not quite the way I planned," Matt said taking off his hat.

"Wha'd ya do ta yer eye," the hill man said as Matt took a seat behind his desk.

"I didn't do this," Matt replied quietly. "Kitty did!"

"Wal," Festus said not quite sure what to say. "I don't think that's how a married proposals supposed ta turn out!"

"Festus," Matt said rolling his eyes. "I think you should go make rounds now!"

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said scurrying quickly for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe Matt would hurt your feelings like that Kitty," Abelia said surprise. "I just don't know what he was thinking."

"And then to propose marriage after pulling such a stunt," Kitty said absently. "After all these years together...did he think I was just going to fall into his arms."

"A woman has to play hard to get...sometimes but this is what you always wanted," Abelia said with a smile. "I wouldn't be that hard to get."

"You think I made a mistake," Kitty said slowly. "What if I ruined it!"

"No," Abelia said shaking her head. "Matt's going to come to your door any minute apologizing and ask for your hand again."

But Matt never had the opportunity to go to see Kitty.

"What was that?" Kitty said going to the door as she and Abelia heard a ruckus going on down stairs.

Kitty stepped out of her room with Abelia following, both woman looked down at the scene below from the landing near Kitty's room.

Two drunken cowboy's were throwing punches at each other as first Festus then Matt ran in to break up the fight.

Kitty seethed with anger when the larger of the two cowboys threw the other onto a table and destroyed it.

"Here now!" Festus yelled grabbing the smaller one while Matt jockeyed for a position to take the larger one.

But before the Marshal could get to him, the man drew his pistol from its holster and fired toward the man that Festus was struggling to subdue.

The bullet went wild as Matt pulled his own revolver at the same time he yelled at Festus to get out of the line of fire.

The hill man thew the struggling cowboy out the doors of the Long Branch as the larger one fired at Matt, the lawman returned fire, just before he went to his knees.

"Matt!" Kitty screamed lifting her skirts, she flew down the stairs to his side.

Newly ran though the doors just as Kitty reached Matt's side. "Matt," she said rolling the lawman onto his back.

Newly put a finger on the side of the unconscious Marshal's neck and nodded at the red head. "He's alive," Newly said looking up. "Someone get Doc in here!"

Sam scrambled out the door to retrieve the physician as Newly turned his attention to the fallen cowboy.

"He's dead," Newly said returning to the Marshal's side.

Doc pushed open the double doors and forced his way though the crowd of people as Festus followed.

"Now, all of you just get on up outa here!" the hill man ordered disbursing the crowd as Doc slid to his knees beside Matt's prone form.

Opening the Marshal's shirt to examine the wound, the doctor looked up at Kitty. "It's bad, Kitty," Doc said meeting her eyes. "Newly, you and Festus get Matt up to my office and hurry."

As the two deputies scrambled to move Matt up to Doc's office, the physician took Kitty's arm. "I want you to stay here with Abelia!"

Abelia nodded as Kitty adamantly shook her head no. "I want to stay with him, Doc," Kitty said worriedly. "How bad is it?"

"It's near his heart, Kitty," Doc said gently. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's as bad as I've ever seen."

Kitty didn't hold back her tears as Doc patted her hand. "I'm going to do everything thing I can," he said softly.

"I know you will," Kitty said absently. "He asked me to marry him, Doc. I didn't give him an answer yet."

The physician nodded slowly and then smiled. "When he wakes up, you will."


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it, Newly," Doc said looking up at the younger man as he worked to save the life of one of his oldest friends. "You see how the bullet nicked the artery."

"Yes, sir," Newly said handing Doc a needle with thread. "Lucky for the Marshal, it wasn't severed."

"Very lucky," Doc said evenly. "If it had, we wouldn't be here right now."

Kitty paced the area near the door of Doc's office while the physician and Newly worked on Matt across the room. Try as she might, she just couldn't get Matt's proposal out of her mind. Why didn't she say yes!

"Kitty," Doc said a second time as the red head turned around. "We're done."

Kitty dabbed quickly at her eyes before she slowly approached the table where Matt laid. He was paler than she had ever seen him before and for just a moment it frightened her.

"Will he be alright, Doc?"

"I don't know," Doc said barely above a whisper. "He's awfully weak, Kitty."

"Doc," Kitty said sniffling softly. "I can't loose him. Not now!"

Doc nodded as his own eyes became moist. "We have to pray, honey. That's all we can do."

(Jail)

Abelia poured a cup of coffee and brought it to the table in the middle of Matt's office where Festus sat quietly.

"Can I bring you some supper?" Abelia asked putting the cup in front of her husband.

"Not really hungry, Bee," the hill man said quietly.

Festus caressed her hand as Abelia rubbed his shoulder. "I hope Kitty's alright," she said gently.

"Miss Kitty's one of the strongest women I know," Festus replied with a slight smile. "Onliest one I know that's just as strong, is you."

Abelia hugged his neck as the door to the jail opened.

"Newly," Festus said as Abelia broke the embrace. "How's Matthew?"

"Doc says, its touch and go," Newly said sullenly. "He and Miss Kitty are up there if you want to go see them."

Festus looked at Abelia who nodded. "You gonna be alright here?"

Newly nodded as the hill man continued.

"I'll be back later," Festus said as he and Abelia headed for the door together.

Kitty looked hopeful as Doc took Matt's pulse but the physician just shook his head. "It's still to early to know anything yet, honey."

The red head hung her head as she caressed Matt's hand. How many times had he beat the odds to come back to her, how many times had she fretted over him being wounded.

But, there was always going to be another fight, another gun fighter or outlaw that could do him harm. The question remained however, was she willing, was she able to put herself though all that for him.

"Kitty," Abelia said placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "Can I bring you anything?"

Kitty didn't reply, she just shook her head no and went back to caressing Matt's hand.

"Miss Kitty," Festus said quietly leaning over the woman. "Why don't ya go with Bee. I kin stay with Matthew fer ya."

"Thank you, Festus," Kitty said softly. "But I'm not leaving until he wakes up!"

Festus nodded as he backed away. The hill man knew just how stubborn the red head could be and the best thing he could do for her at that moment was to give her the space she needed to be with the man she loved.

"We'll be here if you need us," Abelia said gently as Festus lead her to the door of Doc's office.

Festus twisted the handle to open the door as a weak and raspy voice filled the silence.

Kitty," Matt said moving his head from side to side.

Kitty and Doc raced to his side as the Marshal struggled to open his eyes and focus on his surroundings.

"Matt," Kitty said leaning down to caress his cheek with her lips. "Oh Matt, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Abelia squeezed Festus hand as they watched the scene being played out in front of them.

Kitty's confession of love for Matt was as true and from the heart as Abelia's had always been for Festus.

"Let's go," she whispered as Festus nodded.

Slipping quietly from the room, Festus stopped at the bottom of Doc's stairs. "I got ta be gettin back ta the jail and help Newly out," he said watching the sun setting. "You go on home to the youngin's and I'll be there as soon as I kin."

"Alright," Abelia said leaning in for a hug.

Festus briefly held her tight for a moment before brushing his lips against hers.

She smiled as he broke the quick embrace. "I hope you know, I still love you," Abelia said studying his hazel eyes.

"I know," Festus said gently letting her go.

Watching her walk quietly away, he was struck with a sense of déjà vu.

Since her rescue, the road back had been slow and painful for both of them and he had wondered more than once if he was up to the task of picking up the pieces. But then, he remembered what Miss Kitty had endured and it made him realize, if Matt could do it, then so could he.

The journey was far from over for either of them but as his wife walked away, some what like her old self, he felt like it was at least getting closer to the end.

Matt blinked a few times before looking around. "What happened," he said meeting Kitty's eyes.

"You were shot in the Long Branch, cowboy," Kitty said gently squeezing his hand. "You don't remember?"

"The fight," Matt said evenly. "I remember trying to break it up."

"Well," Doc said from the other side of the table. "It didn't go according to plan. You just lie still and quietly, that wound is bad, you're going to be flat on your back for a while."

Matt sighed as Kitty smiled. "And I'll be here every moment of every day with you."

"You sure bout that," Matt asked gingerly.

Kitty nodded before she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure," she whispered gently before meeting his eyes. "And to show you just how sure I am, my answer is yes!"

Matt smiled as the words slowly reached his fuzzy and foggy brain. "Yes?" he said looking into Kitty's baby blue eyes. "Did you say, yes!"

Kitty nodded and then smiled as Matt squeezed her hand before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"He'll sleep now, Kitty," Doc said checking the law man's pulse. "But I think it's safe to say that he's turned the corner," the physician continued as he put away his watch.

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty said as a single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"You welcome, honey," Doc said putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You should get some rest, Matt will be out for several hours."

"I don't want to leave yet," Kitty said caressing Matt's hand. "I'll go when I'm to tired to stand."

Doc nodded as he shuffled over toward the stove. A sense of happiness permeated the room and he knew, it was because of Kitty's simple answer to Matt's question.

"Ya all shemales ain't gonna make me wear that darn suit again, are ya?" Festus said as Kitty and Abelia exchanged glances.

"C'mon, Festus," Matt said from the bed in Doc's spare room. "If I got to wear one, I know you can."

"Aww foot, Matthew," Festus said squirming uncomfortably. "Ya know I'd do anything fer ya, but that darn suit Bee made me wear at our weddin was the most uncomfortablest thing I ever wore in ma life!"

Matt grinned as Abelia shot the hill man an angry glare. "But I'll do it if in that's what ya all want," Festus said quickly causing Abelia to smile.

"Good answer," Matt said moving slightly to get more comfortable which caused him to grimace in pain.

"That's enough of this wedding talk for one day," Doc said curtly. "Matt needs to get some rest or he won't be walking down the street let alone the isle!"

"We'll come back later, Matthew," Festus said taking Abelia's arm.

Matt nodded as they headed out of the room, Doc following. "You really don't mind if I handle everything," Kitty asked once they were alone.

"Not at all," Matt said with a wiry grin. "I did the asking, the rest is up to you!"

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said angrily. "Your incorrigible, you know that!"

"Uh huh," Matt said drawing the woman closer, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I never got the chance to thank you yet," he said breaking the kiss.

"For what?" Kitty asked quietly.

"For saying, yes!" Matt replied softly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Matthew," Festus said greeting the lawman and Kitty with a tip of his hat at the bottom of Doc's stairs a week later. "Doc let ya out today, did he?"

"Yeah," Matt said straightening up. "Anything going on?"

"Nope," the deputy replied watching Kitty helping Matt over to the jail.

Festus raced ahead and opened the door as Matt stepped inside.

"Thanks, Festus," Matt said as Kitty maneuvered him to the table in the center of the room.

"Now you sit here and be a good boy," Kitty said with a wan smile. "And I'll bring you back something to eat."

"Yes ma'am," Matt said returning the smile as he watched her walk away.

"Can I get you some coffee, Matthew," Festus said stroking the fire in the stove.

"Sounds good to me," Matt replied taking off his hat. "And I need your help with something now that Kitty's gone."

"Wal, sure," Festus said bringing over two cups of coffee. "What can I do fer you?"

"After we're married, Kitty and I are thinking about staying up at the Long Branch until we find a more suitable place, but if I remember right," Matt said thoughtfully. "I think that there may be a place over there by your house. It could use some work, I think the Carters owned it."

"Yep," Festus said with a nod. "I know the exact house yer talkin about. I can do some jawin with Mr. Bodkin fer ya."

"Yeah," Matt said as Kitty opened the door. "Do that."

"Do what," Kitty said putting a tray of food on the table.

"Just Marshal business," Matt said with a nod toward Festus. "You better get right on that."

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said grabbing his hat on the way out the door. "I'll be back shortly."

"Thanks, Festus," Matt said watching the hill man leave before smiling at Kitty. "Now, what have we got here?"

"A nice steak for you," Kitty said putting a plate in front of him. "And some chicken for me."

"That looks great," Matt said putting a hand on Kitty's. "By the way, I have something for you."

"Oh," Kitty said shyly as Matt pulled the engagement ring from his pocket.

"I figured since you said, yes," Matt said pushing the ring onto her dainty finger. "You might want to wear this."

"Indeed, I do," Kitty said watching the bauble sparkle in the light. "Thank you, cowboy."

"Your welcome, Miss Russell," Matt said cutting into his steak with a hunger he hadn't had for a long time.

Festus met with the manager of the bank before he and Abelia took a look at the vacant property.

"It wouldn't take much ta get that place livable, Matthew," Festus said later that night as the Marshal rested in his bed at the jail. "Me and Bee took a good hard look at the place and it's really just a few things that ol me and Robert could take care of. Then after you and Miss Kitty move in, if in ya wanted ta do anymore fixin on the place, wal Robert and I could help ya."

Matt pursed his lips in thought and then nodded. "Mr. Bodkin at the bank told you he could have the paper work drawn up and ready by tomorrow?"

"That's what he said, shore enough," Festus said grinning. "I can bring em ta you first thing in the morning."

"I sure would love to give that house to Kitty as a wedding present," Matt said thoughtfully. "Alright then, you bring me the paperwork and I'll sign it."

"Golly Bill, Matthew," Festus said excitedly as Doc walked in.

"What's all the excitement about," Doc said shuffling though the office.

"Matthew's buying Miss Kitty and his self, a house," Festus said waving his hands up and down.

"Now look," Matt quickly admonished his deputy. "I don't want Kitty knowing anything about this."

"Don't ya worry bout that, Matthew," Festus said with a grin. "I ain't ta saying a thing ta nobody."

Doc swiped at his mustache before he took a seat next to Matt's cot. "Well," he said with a nod. "I think that's great. Kitty's going to be very happy."

"Yes, she is," Matt said pursing his lips. "And she deserves it, Doc."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt stifled a yawn. They were two weeks away from the wedding and Kitty was busy. Laying out several swatches of material in front of him, Abelia, Doc and Festus, she looked up expectantly.

"Well," she said looking at Matt. "Which one do you want Festus and Doc to wear."

"Oh uh," Matt stammered looking at the material. "I don't know, Kitty. Why don't you pick it, you're so much better at stuff like that than I am."

"Coward," Abelia said quietly as Matt grinned.

"Can we go now?" the Marshal said looking at Kitty.

"Yes, yes," Kitty said waving her hand. "Take Doc and Festus with you."

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," Festus said quickly scampering out the door of Kitty's room as Matt smiled at his soon to be wife.

"I'll be back later," he said putting his hat on, he quickly followed his deputy.

Doc shuffled over to the table and poked at a swatch. "I like that one," he said swiping his mustache before following Matt out the door.

Kitty rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at Abelia. "Men," she said with a laugh.

"Matthew," Festus said over a mug of beer. "I'm beginnin ta think that this here whole weddin thing is only fer the woman!"

"Well, of course it is," Doc said with a laugh. "If it was up to the men, we'd never get married!"

"Ain't that the truth," Festus said scratching the whiskers on his chin. "Course there's a lot ta be said bout having a woman around."

"You never cease to amaze me," Doc said shaking his head at the hill man.

Matt laughed as he finished the last of his beer. "I got to say, getting that house was a great idea."

"Yeah," Doc said sitting forward. "When you planning on telling her about that?"

"I thought I would do it tonight," Matt said with a grin. "Over dinner. I want you, Festus and Abelia to join us."

"Well," Doc said with a nod. "That sounds like a great idea."

"We'll be there, Matthew," Festus said smiling broadly.

Matt smiled as Kitty chatted with Abelia after everyone had finished dinner, he had ordered coffee and asked the waiter to put the deed to the house on the tray.

Absently picking up the pot, Kitty poured a cup of coffee for Abelia and herself before putting the pot back on the tray before noticing the envelope.

"What's this," she said looking at Matt as the Marshal smiled.

"Just a little wedding present," Matt said pouring a cup of coffee for himself as Kitty opened the envelope.

"Matt!" Kitty said looking at her soon to be husband. "You bought us a house?"

"Uh huh," Matt replied proudly. "I wanted to have a place for us to go after we're married that we could call our own."

"I don't know what to say," Kitty said looking around the table. "You all know about this?"

"Yes," Abelia replied. "It's the Carter house and it's just a few places down from ours. It needs a little work but you and I can make it beautiful after Festus, Robert and Matt finish it."

Kitty smiled at Matt's thoughtfulness and at the thought of having her own place. "Isn't that the two story house? The one with the bedrooms up stairs?"

"That's it," Abelia said nodding. "Do you like it?"

"I love that house," Kitty replied emotionally. "I never thought..."

"Alright now," Doc said sternly. "This is a happy occasion, no tears."

"They're happy tears, Doc," Kitty said dabbing at her eyes as she meet Matt's. "Very happy tears!"

*Thank you guest for all your kind reviews!*

*Also would like to take a moment to say something about 9/11! Please pray for the victims and their families! May we never forgot how much we lost on that day and the sacrifice so many made :( *


	9. Chapter 9

As Matt walked Kitty back to the Long Branch after dinner, the red head sighed.

"What's on your mind," Matt said stopping just outside the saloon. "You're only this quiet when your thinking about something."

"Well," Kitty said shyly. "I'd like to suggest where we could take our honeymoon."

"Uh huh," Matt said tipping his hat up. "What exactly did you have in mind."

"I want to go home, to New Orleans," Kitty said hesitatly.

"New Orleans," Matt said surprised. "That's quite a ways, Kitty."

"I thought we could go to St. Louise and take a riverboat," Kitty said petulantly. "Please, Matt! I want to show you where I grew up."

"It's that important to you," Matt said with a deep sigh.

"It is," Kitty replied taking his large hand. "I always figured that if we ever got married, I'd never go back. It's my last chance to see it again Matt and I know you'll love it!"

Matt nodded. "I'll see about making the arrangements. Anything else?"

Kitty smiled and quickly nodded. "How would you feel about bringing Festus and Abelia along?"

"On our honeymoon?" Matt said slightly amused. "Why?"

"For one, it's going to be a long trip," Kitty said thoughtfully. "And two, I think they could really use the time together after what she's been though."

"If they'll agree to go," Matt said with a nod and a smile. "Anything else that will make you happy."

"Just you, cowboy," Kitty said taking his hand as she opened the door and pulled him inside.

"I can't believe ya all talked me in ta wearin one of these suits again," Festus said trying to get the bow tie just right.

"Here," Abelia said turning him around. "Let me do that!"

Festus sighed as his wife expertly straightened the piece of fabric.

"There," she said with a smile. "You sure do look handsome. Just like the day we got married almost five years ago."

"Wal, I'm glad you remember cause I shore don't," Festus groused. "I was to nervousiee ta think bout nuthin."

Abelia lightly laughed. "I remember," she said taking his hands. "I feel like I owe you an apology."

"Fer what," Festus said pulling her toward him. "What ya got ta be sorry fer, Bee!"

"I know this last year hasn't been our best," Abelia said breaking the embrace. "It has taken me a while to get used to being back with you and the children and then Robert came along. But I'm getting better, I promise."

Festus nodded as he put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face up to his. "I know ya have," he said softly. "But it don't matter ta me, I'm here fer ya and I'm willin ta wait as long as it takes fer you to be completely normal again."

"That's why, I love you," Abelia said pulling him toward her.

Festus brushed her lips with his as the door opened behind them.

"Here now," Doc said sternly. "This is Matt and Kitty's day! You both had yours already!"

Abelia blushed as she pulled away from Festus and smiled at Doc. "Is Kitty ready?"

"Yes," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "And she looks beautiful!"

"I'm going now," Abelia said with a nod toward Festus. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," Festus said as Doc glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Doc said smugly. "Nothing at all."

"C'mon ya ol scudder," Festus said waving his arm. "I got ta go get Matthew in place."

"And I'm going to go get Kitty," Doc said tugging at his ear. "It's been to many years of waiting already!"

Abelia stepped back to admire Kitty's wedding gown as the red head pinned the vail in place.

"There," Kitty said smoothing the fine gossamer lace down her perfectly coifed hair. "What do you think?"

"It's breathtaking," Abelia said as Kitty moved in the straight skirt with yards of train behind her.

Kitty looked down at herself a moment before straightening the bodice of bead work and lace. She had chosen taffeta for the material in a champagne color instead of white.

"Wow," Doc said stepping into the room. "Kitty, you are beautiful!"

"Oh, Doc," Kitty said dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief. "You're going to make me cry!"

"Oh, no," Doc said with a smile. "Don't do that, you'll mess up that pretty dress before Matt's even had a chance to see it."

Kitty nodded as she looked at the time. "Is he ready?"

"Festus is getting him in place now," Doc said putting out his arm. "The question is my dear, are you ready?"

"Doc," Kitty said taking his arm as Abelia handed her a sprig of fresh cut flowers. "Ive been ready for this day since I stepped off that stage more than twenty years ago!"


	10. Chapter 10

Matt took a deep breath and licked his dry lips nervously as he stood at the front of Dodge's small church just before the alter.

The pastor moved into position just as Festus pulled at the collar around his neck.

Secretly, the hill man smiled at his boss's discomfort. "Ya ain't gonna remember any of this once Miss Kitty walks down that isle dressed in all that lacey stuff," he whispered as the music for the traditional wedding march began.

The Marshal smiled as his eyes scanned the standing guests which consisted nearly of all the townsfolk from Dodge.

Matt craned his neck to get a better look at Kitty as Doc quietly escorted her down the isle but he wasn't able to get a really good look at her until she was standing directly in front of him.

Speechless, all he could do was stare at the woman in front of him who in just a matter of moments would be his wife.

Kitty's red hair was piled high atop her head, the veil cascading down around her neck and shoulders. The v-cut beaded and lacy bodice showed just a modest amount of cleavage before the lace stopped at the straight A line skirt.

Matt hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he let it out.

"Who gives this woman in marriage," the preacher asked.

"I do," Doc said taking Kitty's hand he placed it in Matt's.

Matt squeezed his brides hand gently before Kitty passed her sprig of flowers to Abelia and the couple turned toward the pastor.

As the pastor spoke, Matt couldn't take his eyes off Kitty's beautiful face.

"Marshal, Marshal," the pastor said with a smile as Matt forced his eyes to turn toward the pastor. "I asked, if you take this woman, Kathleen Russell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Matt smiled as he turned back toward Kitty. "I certainly do," Matt said firmly.

"You're certain about that?" the pastor teased.

"Very," Matt said with a nod.

Kitty smiled broadly as the pastor looked at her. "And do you Kathleen take Matthew Dillion to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Kitty replied as her eyes never left Matt's handsome face. "Wholeheartedly."

The pastor nodded as he looked directly at the couple. "It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today."

Matt and Kitty both nodded in agreement as the pastor continued. "By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Marshal, you may kiss your bride!"

Matt smiled as he pulled Kitty toward him and in front of everyone, the woman turned her face upward for the first real kiss the two had ever shared in public.

Festus clapped Matt on the back as Abelia hugged Kitty before Doc moved in.

"Bout time," he said swiping at his mustache. "Very proud, of both of you."

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty said as Matt took her hand.

"It means a lot to us," Matt replied. "That you approve."

"Well, of course I do," Doc said nodding. "I've know you both since the beginning. I've been waiting for this day for years."

"You weren't the only one," Kitty said jovially. "Let's head over to the Long Branch for the reception."

"Just so long as I kin get this here darn bow tie off," Festus said pulling at his collar.

"Yes, dear," Abelia said untying the piece of fabric. "That better?"

"Ya," Festus said evenly as Matt undid his as well, much to the disappointment of Kitty.

"Sorry," Matt said with a slight grin. "But I'm with Festus on this one!"

Kitty rolled her eyes as Doc took the woman's arm. "Allow me to escort you?"

"Thank you, Doc," Kitty said giving the physician a kiss on his cheek. "But this is a job for my husband."

Matt put out his arm as Kitty took it. "Let us go, Mrs. Dillion."


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty and Matt greeted all their guests with aplomb, but all they really wanted was just to be left alone.

"It won't be much longer, cowboy," Kitty said with a wan smile when she noticed the crowd starting to thin out.

Matt smiled as he looked at her radiate beauty. In the glow of the Long Branch's lights, he didn't remember a time when she was more beautiful or confidant and that to him was extremely sexy.

"I certainly hope so," Matt replied huskily.

A short while later, when the last guest had finally departed, all that remained was Festus, Abelia and Doc.

Kitty passed around glasses of champagne as Festus stepped up to make a toast. "To Matthew and the missus!"

"Now that's a heck of a toast," Doc said draining his glass before looking at the time. "I don't want any of you to worry about a thing. Sam's going to keep an eye on the Long Branch while Ma and I help Robert keep an eye on the children."

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said. "Our train leaves tomorrow at noon."

Doc nodded as he steered Festus and Abelia toward the door. "C'mon you two," Doc said ushering them out the door. "Let's leave these two alone now!"

"Will be seeing ya in the morning," Festus said as Abelia smiled at Kitty.

"Finally," Kitty said shutting the doors, she locked them before Matt took her into his arms.

"I didn't think they were ever going to leave," Matt said capturing Kitty's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kitty deepened the kiss as Matt scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

"Kitty!" Matt yelled the next morning at the bottom of the stairs.

"Matthew," Festus said stepping though the doors of the Long Branch.

"Morning," Matt said as Kitty descended the stairs dressed for traveling. "We got to get going or we're going to miss the train!"

"I still feel like I'm forgetting something," Kitty said sliding on her gloves.

Matt rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Well between the trunk of clothes you've already packed and these carpet bags, I don't see how you could have forgotten anything."

"Morning, Festus," Kitty said ignoring Matt for the moment. "We are going to be gone for almost a month Matt."

"Don't worry, Matthew," Festus said with a wiry grin. "Abelia packed just as much."

"Where is Abelia?" Kitty asked as Festus indicated the door.

"She's outside saying goodbye to the youngin's," Festus said leading the way outside.

"Now you all make sure you behave yourselves and you older kids keep an eye out for the younger ones," Abelia said as the children moved in for hugs and kisses. "I'm gonna miss you all."

"They'll be fine," Robert said as Doc shuffled up behind him.

"Of course they will be," he said nodding. "Robert here's practically a man."

"Besides," Festus said patting Doc on the shoulder. "Ya'all got yer pappy to!"

"Pappy," Galen said teaching upward. "Up, up!"

Doc glared at Festus as he picked up the two year old. "Only you can call me pappy," he said. "Not your papa!"

Festus laughed as Matt cleared his throat. "We got to be going."

"Alright, youngin's," Festus said taking Abelia's arm. "Yer Ma and me we'll be back in a few weeks."

"Bye Ma, Bye Pa," the older kids holland as the four adults headed to the train station with Doc following as Matt gave him some last minute orders.

"I've left Newly with a list of places and times where we'll be if you need to send any telegraph's," the Marshal said as they stood at the train station.

"Alright," Doc swiping his mustache. "You all just enjoy yourselves, everything here will be just fine."

"Uh huh," Matt said pursing his lips as Kitty and Abelia chatted with each other, Festus came back from checking with ticket office.

"Its supposed ta be on time, Matthew," he said as Doc checked the time on his watch.

"Well it's not," he said slapping the watch shut.

"Wal, I know that ya ol scudder," Festus said pointing at Doc's watch. "I was just a tellin ya what they said in the ticket office."

Doc nodded as the familiar whistle of the train sounded in the distance.

"We'll see you in a month," Kitty said giving the physician a hug as Doc smiled.

"Have fun," Doc said evenly while looking in Abelia's direction. "And keep an eye on her."

"I will," Kitty said with a reassuring nod. "I think this trip will be good for both of them."

"I hope so," Doc replied helping her onto the steps of the train before he turned to Matt.

"Take care Doc," Matt said as the older man nodded.

"You as well, Matt," Doc replied stepping back to let Abelia and Festus board.

"Goodbye, Pappy!" Festus said with a mischievous laugh as Doc scoffed.

*Hope no one was looking for a gratuitous sex scene lol. While I write smut on different sites (and I'm pretty good at it) I don't feel it necessary in every instance in order to convey what the writer is trying to show! Maybe later ;) anyway, I'm ending this here and will continue the story in the next installment. While we know Kitty came from New Orleans, we don't know why she left or what or whom she left behind! (Cue the mysterious and dramatic music in the back ground)


End file.
